sonic x mavrek the racoon book 1
by tailstornadoe
Summary: mavrek learns about his past while fighting the chaos beasts


Book 1

Chapter 1 a new beginning

One fine day on planet mobias. It is a planet much like ours only animals that walk and talk like us live there. The inhabitants of this planet all have abillatys that make them special this is a story of a raccoon named Mavrek who went to discover his power.

"Yawn! Morning guys." Said Mavrek hes a small twelve year old raccoon that lived in the canyons with his friends Rusty the penguin and digger the mole. "Hey Mavrek." Said rusty. "Man I am starving!" said digger. The hut they lived in was in the canyons where there was a lot of fish but pretty much nothing else.

They lived off of going to the village and stealing food. The village would be more than happy to share had they lived in the village but the village people disliked them and wouldn't accept them. "Yeah! Lets go Digger!" said Mavrek. "Be carful guys don't rush…" started Rusty but he turned around and they were ghcqgone. Rusty was mad and shouted "What is wrong with you two!" digger was digging using the drill that he had instead of a hand (his ability.) all the way to the village with Mavrek in his backpack. "How long till we get there

There?" asked Mavrek struggling to keep dirt out of his mouth. "We should be there by nightfall." Said Digger. Mavrek suddenly started shaking. "Nightfall!" he shouted. When they got there the sun was just a bit on the horizon. Mavrek hoped they could do this quick he ran and took a bag of apples. The sun then finally disappeared over the horizon. As it happened Mavrek felt tingly and suddenly he started growing. It was to late "Run Digger." He said whiles his voice slowly began to be possessed by darkness. Digger turned around and Mavrek was no longer there but in his place sat a white wolf bigger than anything anyone had ever seen. Knowing that it was pointless to fight, Digger ran and dug underground where he would be safe and the wolf started destroying Everything in it's path. The village protector, named Hawk, attempted to defeat the wolf but was whipped around like he was some sort of rag doll. "Who are you!" He desperately shouted. The wolf just flung him backwards, destroying homes, and causing chaos in the village. The family in the village were just barely evacuated.

The wolf was destroying the village. It looked as if there was no hope left. Hawk thought, this was definitely his place of dyeing. Suddenly, the wolf sniffed the air. He let out a blood-curdling howl, and fled towards the mountains. At the mountain, near it's base, Digger reappeared. "What was that!" He shouted, he looked like he had just saw a ghost. Hawk was to beat up to realize he had a chance to catch one of the thieves. "agreed." Said hawk. Suddenly the sun rose and Mavrek rolled down the mountain.

Digger noticed that Mavrek at fallen down the hill, and immediately rand towards him. "What was that all about! What happened? Where the hell were you!" Digger screamed, as he shook Mavrek. "Give me some time to answer at least!" Mavrek yelled, in between questions. "ANSWER ME MORON!" Mavrek then said "The wolf threw me up here." "Really? That's very believable!" Digger said. "What am I going to do with you?" Suddenly, Digger heard a door slam open. He looked up, and saw Belle. "What in god's name is going on!" "Oh shizz!" Digger yelled. "I'll scold you later. As of now, we need to get out of here. NOW!" Digger only just barely got Mavrek out of there before he saw Belle. He would know this as a fact. If he did see Belle, he wouldn't want to leave.

Chapter 2 goodbye hawk

Mavrek was at the alter in front of the great crystal facing off against a wolf. He charged it and attacked with all his might but he went through it and turned around and he saw the moon. He yelled and screamed and a wolf devoured the earth. Mavrek woke with a start gasping for air. He looked around it was night but he could still think. His body stood up and walked outside and started to run to the village.

The next day Rusty was walking around and looking for a part when Mavrek walked in he said he went for a walk and Rusty didn't care. Suddenly Hawk came over covered in what looked like it was gouges in his arms and legs. And they looked bone deep. "Help me." He said in a weak voice."What happened!" shouted Rusty. "Wolf… attack… village… stop… impos…" Hawk said as his final words as he fell to the ground.

Digger arrived in town carrying Hawk unconscious in his arms. Half of the town was completely destroyed but the townspeople came to the square to see him. Digger set him down and walked backwards, away from his body. He wished he could stay, but he knew the townspeople would be after him, so he left. Mavrek stayed though. He was hiding in a tree. Watching from

Above, thinking. "Was this really partially my fault?" He thought. He shook his head. "That's impossible. There's no way that I will ever be able to control this."

Later that night…

Mavrek was sitting by the river. Thinking to himself. Then Rusty came outside, and sat down beside him. Half the sun was still above the horizon. Then, Rusty started talking to him. "Hey. You're looking down. What's up?" Rusty said. "I can't believe what happened to him. I feel like it's partially my fault." Mavrek said, with a look of sadness on his face. "Are you serious? You weren't even there. No matter what they say. And anyway, they have no physical proof of that. And we both know that." Rusty says. "Come on, let's go in for supper. We're having apricots. It's your favorite." Mavrek stood. He looked at the horizon, and saw the sun was gone. He suddenly stopped. Rusty turned around. "You coming?" He noticed Mavrek was shaking. He noticed that Mavrek had lighter patches of fur. "Mavrek, what's up? This isn't funny." Rusty said sternly. Mavrek wanted to tell him. But all he could do was unleash a bone chilling howl. Mavrek finished his transformation. All he thought this time was, "I'm sorry Rusty." Then Rusty felt helpless looking at the wolf. "W-w-who are y-y-y-you?" But this time, the wolf answered.

Chapter 3 sonic the hedgehog

In the last chapter…

Mavrek became the dangerous,

White wolf. Delivering his bone-chilling

Howls, and terrifying Rusty.

"W-w-who are y-y-y-you?" But this time the wolf answered. "I am Wolvine. But you and your friends know me as Mavrek." Wolvine replied. He then let out another nerve wrecking howl. Then Rusty stood. Rusty had fallen over, because he had tripped over a rock. He slashed with his arm, as it looked like he was about to cry. "Mavrek or not!" He yelled "I'm going to kick your but!"

Inside Digger was waiting anshosly for Rusty to come inside. "What's taking them so long?" Digger thought. "Maybe I should go outside and see what's going on." Digger thought. Outside Digger was in for a sight Rusty was drill pecking into the white wolf. "Well this is awkward." He said. He jumped outside to help when suddenly a light shone out of no where. It blinded everyone even the wolf. The wolf started changing and then he was Mavrek. "What's… happening…"said Mavrek who was back in his own body. The light appeared as a giant butterfly. "Oh great, a butterfly is here to save us." Said Rusty in a sarcastic voice. "I, ma eht ssedog fo thgil." Said the giant butterfly "kervam, nreter ot eht retla."

"Why the alter?" shouted Mavrek. "Wait a minute." Said Rusty "How did you understand any of that."

"It is the rorrim language I learned it as a child." Mavrek said as he started to walk. "Where are you going Mavrek, to the alter?" asked Rusty. "Yes, yes I am. Bye Rusty." Said Mavrek. "Wait what do you mean bye!"

"Well that was great." Said Digger. "He's gone." Back in the village someone was stirring "T-t-t-tails where are you?"

Meanwhile on a beach in an island in the sky Sonic and his friends were chilling unaware of the trouble below when suddenly a bird flew down injured beyond belief. "Wha-what the heck!" said Sonic. The bird looked up she was a beautiful pink bird. "H-h-h-help me my best friend was completely taken over by darkness." She said. "Oh no!" shouted Tails. "We better get down there I'll take care of the girl you guys take the x tornado and fly." He said as he sat down next to the girl with a bandage. "Ok, Tails be careful." Said Sonic. They got on the plane and left.

Back on the ground the alter was a trap created by eggman to fully possess Mavrek and Wolvine was out in broad daylight attacking town. Digger and Rusty were unconscious from trying to stop it. Suddenly the x tornado landed. They all jumped out ready to fight. Amy took out her hammer. "you messed up a girl you creep you deserve to be punished!" she shouted as loud as she could. She charged and slammed him with her hammer and it bounced right off."ow." she said shaking her arm from the impact. Then Wolvine lifted his claw…

Chapter 4 belle to the rescue

He slashed down to hit her, but right before he did Sonic zipped by and swapped her with Knuckles. He caught his claw and twirled him around and threw him at the wall breaking it open and the family ran out. Wolvine looked at the sun then he looked at Knuckles. He let out a fear racking howl and swatted Knuckles into the wall. Then, out of no where, a bird swooped in front of Wolvine knocking him over backwards. "Woah!" he said as he fell. Then the bird appeared there and nonetheless the bird was Belle.

Chapter 5 a deadly enemy

Sonic realized that she was the bird who asked for help. "Belle, who's your friend." He asked "The big guy with the attitude." She answered. "Who is the big guy?" he asked "Mavrek." She replied. "W-what!" everyone said at once tails jumped of of belle. (they fixed her up and he jumped on to go help.) "Mavrek! Get a hold of yourself!" shouted tails. Suddenly he got up so fast you could barley see him moving. Knocked tails to the ground and grabbed belle. "help me!" she screamed. "hang on I have a plan." Said tails getting up off the ground. "here what if we brought him back to the alter if it made him full wolf maybe it can turn him back." Suddenly belle broke free and started flying low towards the alter. Wolvine chased after her."woah that was a little too easy." Said sonic and knuckles in unison. "not so look up!" shouted tails. They looked up to see . eggmans ship redey to fire. "oh great" said Amy. The ship aimed at belle and fired.

Chapter 6 a spy among us

Sonic zoomed by moving belle out of the way and the blast hit right behind them. In a matter of seconds they lured Wolvine to the alter and as he got there Wolvine started changing. "ahhhhh!" he yelled as he shrunk down and changed color to Mavrek. He then fell to the ground in a faint. Meanwille eggman was explaining to his minions what happened. "the raccoon is so gullable" he laughed "I know we had help to project a fake light goddess and to learn what the alter did but I wasn't intending on that snake to get involved."

"yes doctor." Said deco. "that bird got rescued and went to get help did you already do it doctor?"

"yes I planted the potion, now the bird is our spy and victory is ours! Ha ha ha!" he stated.

Back at the alter tails was making sure Mavrek was ok. "I am fine really." He said "you can't be serious, you just transformed by force you aught to be tired." Said belle. She then went behind a rock. "the boy feels fine doctor."

Chapter 7 diggers rage

The next day Mavrek woke up in a strange house. He couldn't see who's it was. He attempted to stand up but he was too weak. He heard a door open. "good, your awake we thought you were going to sleep like that forever." Said a tall rabbit. "w-w-w-who are you?" he asked. "you know cream right?" she asked "yeah, I know cream." He replied. "I'm her mother." She said. "oh well thanks for taking care of me." Said Mavrek "you were knocked out it was the least we could do." Wait knocked out! He thought to himself. But I don't remember being knocked out. All I remember was saying I'm fine then I woke up here. Suddenly he felt a strange urge to go outside. "can I go outside for a moment?" he asked. "of course but be carful let me know if you need anything." Said creams mom. Outside Mavrek walked out and a rock dropped on his head he fell unconscious. Meanwhile rusty was flying around in his plane the ice burg when he saw a strange animal flying across the clearing. He flew down to investigate. "What!" said digger. He was at sonics house speaking with him to hear the shocking news. "yep, Mavrek said he was fine but then he fell unconscious and we brought him to creams place." Said sonic. "that doesn't make sense" digger replied. "I will go see if he is all right."

Chapter 8 Rusty's discovery

Rusty had caught up with the animal witch turned out to be his old friend whiplash the flying snake. "well I'll tell you what happened but beware you may not want to." He said to rusty "you sssee, belle the bird was being threatened by , and I jumped in to save her (read chapter 6) but later I went back to spy and I heard eggman say he planted a potion on her so she is a spy for eggman." He finished "what! I don't belive it!" said rusty "I've got to stop this! I have got to destroy belle." Said rusty in an angry voice. Meanwhile… "who am I, where am I, why am I here?" said a voice.

Chapter 9 return of a friend

Digger went into creams house. "hello!" he shouted. "hi." Cream said as she ran down stairs. She looked around. "didn't Mavrek come in with you he was outside?" she asked. "wait, he wasn't outside! Lets go check!" outside all they found was tracks. "cream jump in my backpack and we'll catch up in a second." Claimed digger. Cream jumped in as digger did his thing. Meanwhile Mavrek was at a tree on the hill. "who am I?" he asked himself. "I don't remember anything." Suddenly a figure appeared out of the tree. A spirit. "hm."he said. The figure took shape it was a girl. "huh. Your not who I thought you were." She said "who are you? And who am I?" asked Mavrek "I don't know who you are but I am Cosmo." Said the girl. "well why are you a goast." He asked. "I'll tell you ok listen up." She said

Chapter 10 strange powers

"You see, me and my friends stopped the meterex from destroying the galaxy, but our plan had a price. To destroy the meterex tails had to fire at the gravity field and at me." Cosmo explained. "who is tails?" asked Mavrek. "well he looks almost exactly like you only he is an orange fox with no spikes on his back. And he is an inventor and I like him. Oops!" she said. "maybe I can help you out." Suddenly forgetting about his memory a ball of energy appeared in his hand "LIFE FORCE ENERGY HEAL!" he shouted as a beam fired out of the energy ball. The beam hit Cosmo and when it did she started feeling better and you couldn't see through her any more. "w-w-what?" she said as she reformed into the world. "what did I just do?" Mavrek said. "I-I-I'm alive?" said Cosmo. "Hey Cosmo, mind traveling with me? Maybe we can find your friend and get my memory back." He said. "sure, that sounds like a great Idea." She replied. "ok lets go." He said.

Chapter 11 the canyons is a dark place.

Rusty was walking towards town with whiplash on his shoulders. "darn, where is that blasted bird?" said rusty. "now that you think about it ssshe hasssent been ssseen lately." Said whiplash in his very gut clearing voice. "yeah your right! Where is she." Replied rusty. "looking for someone fellas." Rusty looked up and saw a bird swooping down. Meanwhile in the canyons… "ok, its official we're LOST." Said Mavrek. "you have your memory, you should know where we're going."

"I was only here for a little then we went to space, I don't know where we're going." Cosmo replied. "perfect! Now no one knows where we are going. Hm. Ah!" Mavrek said as suddenly the sun went down and the moon went up.

Chapter 12 Wolvine friend or foe

Mavrek was changing. The moons light shone down on him as he became Wolvine and as he changed he let out a gut wrenching howl. Then he was changed. Cosmo was scared to death. "why are you scared?" asked Wolvine. "huh." Said Cosmo. "I have control. If that's what your scared of." Said Mavrek who somehow without his memory had control of the body. "really? This isn't a trick?" she asked. "yes, now maybe we can get around quicker and possibly find my memory." He stated in a deep voice. They headed off Cosmo on his back towards the village unaware of the fact that the villagers hated him…

Chapter 13 the truth about Mavrek

"ow ow ow ow ow!" shouted rusty. "relax you moron that bird did a number on you, in fact your lucky you sssurvived." Said whiplash. "damn, that bird hit me right out of the air." Said rusty "ssshe jussst came down and hit you." Replied whiplash. "oh we will get that bird before she delivers anymore info." Said rusty. Meanwhile… "why are the villagers staring at us?" asked Cosmo. "maybe I look a little to scary or something." Answered Mavrek. "yeah, I guess so." She said "get him!" shouted the villagers. "uh-oh we better get out of here." Said Cosmo. Wolvine was about to run when the sun appeared over the horizon. He started to change back. "uh-oh your shrinking!" said cosmos. "no I'm changing back!" Mavrek shouted. He then was once again Mavrek. "The villagers are still after us! Try twirling your tails!" yelled Cosmo. Suddenly just like tails Mavrek was flying wile carrying Cosmo. He started laughing as the villagers got smaller and smaller. "Mavrek look out!" yelled Cosmo. Mavrek looked and saw a cliff. "ahhhhhh!" they both shouted. Then Mavrek tails finished untwisting. "uh-oh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they said as they started falling. "hang on Cosmo!" he shouted. But as he said that Cosmo started floating down gently. "oh great" he said as he retwirled his tails and started flying. He grabbed her in his arms and flew on top of the cliffs ledge. "sorry for not looking where I was going." He said when they got up. "its no big deal." She answered. Suddenly a pod flew down in front of them and eggman jumped out. "I know something about your little friend Cosmo." He said. "Go away eggman!" she started. "Wait! I want to hear about my past." Mavrek said. "your friend heres name to his friends is Mavrek but what they don't know is that he is a clone of sonic and tails named android!" he said "W-w-what?" Mavrek said. "don't listen to him! I don't care if you're a clone we will find your memory." Cosmo said. "heh, ha! Ha! Ha!" Mavrek laughed. "huh." Said eggman. "so what I don't care, I might be a clone but I am a good person and right now that's not going to change, out of the way eggman." Mavrek said. "uh-oh" eggman said. He jumped in his pod and fled.

Chapter 14 tails and Cosmo

Rusty was panting. A bird fell in front of him. Behind where the bird was standing whiplash was there. "finally brought her unconshos, huh whiplash?" rusty said. Instead of killing her letsss put her sssomewhere where ssshe wont get in the way." Said whiplash. "good idea." Rusty replied. "hey Cosmo." Mavrek yelled. "what is it?" she asked. "you said your friend lived in a workshop because he is an inventor." He replied. "yes but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked "LOOK." He said. She looked to see a small workshop coming out of a hill. "Its tails workshop!" she said. "right, then lets go to…" he started as the sun descended over the horrizen. "darn." He finished. He changed into Wolvine with no resistance. "well, get on this might make travel faster." Wolvine stated. "ok, I can't belive I'm about to reunite with tails!" said Cosmo. After jumping on they descended towards the forest and as Wolvine charged through he dogged all the trees and started up the hill. Half way up the hill they stopped in front of tails' workshop. "I don't know if I should make myself seen." Said Mavrek. "ya if tails saw you he might attack." Cosmo replied. "all right I'll hide and you nock and see him." He said. Mavrek hoped into the trees and Cosmo knocked on the door. Tails came over and opened the door. "Hi tails." Cosmo said. As tails had a look of disbelief on his face.

Chapter 15 the temple

"Hi tails." Cosmo said as tails had a look of disbelief on his face. "C-c-c-Cosmo? Y-y-your alive." Tails said. Happy ears trickling down his face. "yes, I'm ok." Cosmo replied. Tails and Cosmo hugged. "can I come out now?" Mavrek asked. "huh that voice seems farmiler." Claimed tails. "tails a strange raccoon that had lost his memory brought me back to life. But it seems at night times…" Cosmo started. "He becomes a wolf." Finished tails "how did you know that?" Cosmo asked. "his name is Mavrek he is one of my friends, we were wondering where he went. You say he lost his memory?" said tails. "yes." Answered Cosmo. "wait he didn't hurt you as a wolf?" asked tails. "what are you talking about?" Mavrek said revealing himself. "well, back when you had your memory you couldn't control the wolf and you destroyed everything." Explained tails. "really." Said Mavrek. "that explains why the villagers didn't like him." Cosmo said. "hey I found something in the old temple the other day. It looked like a picture of Wolvine." Said tails. "good I want to len about my past." Mavrek replied. "I think we know what we should do now." Said Cosmo. "TO THE TEMPLE!" they all shouted in unison. Meanwhile… "everything is going as planed." Said Dr. eggman.

Chapter 16 chaos #1 with 6 to go

At the temple, tails, Cosmo, and Mavrek were reading the walls. "Here I'll read it aloud." Said tails. (prepare for a long minute in your life.) "back in the time where chaos protected the master emerald, the echidna clan attacked it, the creator called chaos released 7 beasts the chaos beasts. The beasts all are much bigger than a lot of things, here are the chaos beasts, Wolvine the white wolf,"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" cried Mavrek. "Wolvine is a chaos beast!"

"yep I belive so. And listen here you now have control so we stopped 1 of 7. listen to this." Said tails. "Rudy the red bull, Oceano the blue whale, panda the light blue bear, Leo the yellow lion, Circel the purple squirrel, and Ongo the orange gorilla. They are on a rampage and dear Reader please stop or gain control over them do this and the world will be safe."

"we better let the others know we are in a search for the chaos beasts." Cosmo said. Will they find all 7? Find out next book!

THE END


End file.
